


Patchwork Turtle (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Digital cut paper, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Turtle loves sitting on RayV’s lap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Patchwork Turtle (Fanart)

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/khh6Ae4CrgH1NzA3IunKPHQ7OwGZS6XA13QUrigcTNjZl16zqX53A8AsM977aPMIf1XeWxMC5pkwbP7eepA2ph04ZGBRY5Z4yT0gzqVg-BMJrmi1j_3o8E6qa3pg9r0TN1IpsTlqpQ=w600-h800)  



End file.
